<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Kisses and Other Superhero Duties by SnowMoonyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668466">Of Kisses and Other Superhero Duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx'>SnowMoonyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But only a tiny bit in form of nightmares, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Batson has found a home, a family. Yet he somehow wants more, and it has everything to do with one Freddy Freeman, the boy with curly hair and beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>Or</p><p>Slice-of-life drabbles where the two of them share some moments together and a few kisses as their relationship grows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Kisses and Other Superhero Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary had gathered the six of them together in the lair, well away from Victor and Rosa's curious eyes. She paced in front of them, though Billy's eyes keep slipping over to Freddy who's leg was thrumming against the floor in a fast-paced beat.</p><p>"Guys, it's Rosa and Victor's <em>10th</em> anniversary. We have to do something for them!" Mary insisted, her face unimpressed as they started voicing various complaints. She shook her head. "Know what, you don't get a choice, I've already made up my mind on this." She took up her phone, unlocking it and pulling up a list. "We need a gift, obviously. I'll take care of that one because you have no clue. Darla, could you make a card for them? Nothing beats a homemade one, and you can use as much glitter as you like!"</p><p>"Yes!" Darla squealed, her eyes shining in delight. "It'll be the prettiest card ever!"</p><p>"Great! So we're going to need someone to distract them for a chunk of the day. And we're also going to need a cake. Who wants to do what?"</p><p>"I'll distract them!" Pedro and Eugene exclaimed in unison, the prospect of making a cake apparently frightening them. Mary nodded, jotting it down on her phone. She looked up at Freddy and him, and Billy had to admit he hadn't paid much attention to her words but pretended to follow along.</p><p>"That means you two are going to make a cake. Fantastic!"</p><p>"What? But I've never made a cake before!" Freddy complained, his leg coming to a sudden halt. "And I'm sure as hell that Billy haven't either!"</p><p>"Then you get to learn something new together! How lucky. It doesn't need to be perfect, but you know how much it means to them that we try our best. What's a better gift than that?"</p><p>Freddy looked at him for support, but Billy only shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen? We burn down the house? I think we'll manage?"</p><p>The other boy groaned, a muttered 'fine' escaping his lips to Mary's great delight.</p><p>"Fantastic!"</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Billy and Freddy had spent quite some time carefully picking out a cake to make, definitely mulling over the flavours they wanted.</p><p>At least that's what they were going to tell anyone who asked, but in reality they had used two minutes looking at a popular site for cakes, and Billy pointed to one on the screen.</p><p>"This one has chocolate."</p><p>"Let's make that!"</p><p>And that was about it.</p><p>"You know how in movies and cartoons they cut to the people ending up getting flour all over their faces?" Freddy said from his designated spot on the counter from where he would read out the recipe and handing Billy the necessary tool or ingredient. But right now Billy had pulled out a bag of flour, and Freddy was ranting about it. "I just don't understand how. It's not like the flour is going to jump up from the bag and attack them in the face; it's superficial, all of it and- hey!"</p><p>Billy had used Freddy's string of words as a distraction for the boy, covering his fingers with flour and lashing out for Freddy when he wasn't looking. The boy ended up with a streak of the white powder on his face, stretching from the bridge of his noise to the end of his cheek. Freddy used a hand to shove him away, face concerted into a grimace.</p><p>"What gives!?"</p><p>"That's how it happens," Billy responded, unable to avoid the laughter from leaking into his voice. Freddy looked at him for a hot second before his eyes shifted to the bag of flour, and Billy was quick to snatch it up, dancing away from Freddy's outstretched arm. "Oh no you don't!"</p><p>"That's not fair," Freddy whined. "Come back with it!"</p><p>"Never!" Billy grinned. "Anyways, you should start reading the instructs so we can actually get to making this cake."</p><p>Freddy slumped. "I'll get you back for this, Batson," he hissed.</p><p>"Try it, Freeman."</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>"How long is it going to take?" Billy asked sometime later as he closed the oven door, the cake securely placed in the middle, having gone through the steps of making it without major accidents.</p><p>"Uh, it says around thirty minutes but we have to check it? How do we check a cake?"</p><p>Billy shrugged. "Beats me. Can't we just add some minutes and avoid that?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's do that."</p><p>He then let his eyes scour the kitchen. The ingredients were scattered everywhere, and the counters Freddy weren't occupying were dirty. "Let's get to cleaning," he sighed, not looking forward to it at all. He grabbed the bowl, seeing the batter that remained, and his eyes brightened. At least he was getting a taste of the cake. Uncooked, but still.</p><p>He took the spatula and scraped all around the bowl, bringing it up dripping with the gooey stuff. Freddy observed his actions, suddenly perking up.</p><p>"I wanna lick it!" he exclaimed from his spot, making grabbing hands towards him. Billy couldn't help but stick his tongue out at him, grinning as he licked the batter from the spatula. A look out betrayal ghosted over Freddy's face, and Billy let a giggle escape him, the spatula soon clean of the mix.</p><p>The curly haired boy was way too cute with his lips drawn into a pout, the flour from before still smudged across his face.</p><p>"Fine, you can have the rest," Billy eventually relented, handing him the bowl and the spatula, too weak to refuse him. Freddy's eyes lit up and wow, did the air just get thinner? Billy's lungs stuttered for a second as he found it hard to catch his breath, stricken by the sudden sun beaming at him.</p><p>"Aw yeah!" Freddy effectively cleaned out the bowl, savouring the taste of cheap cocoa powder and sugar. He frowned when he had licked the spatula clean, not a single drop of batter remaining.</p><p>"You've... You've got a little something there," Billy made himself say, pointing to a spot on Freddy's lips that was covered with the mixture. Freddy ran his tongue over his lip, Billy's breath hitching, completely missing the spot.</p><p>"No silly. The other side." He walked closer, placing himself between Freddy's dangling legs, and he didn't know what came over him but suddenly he was tugging Freddy's head down towards him, and he dived in for a kiss as he let his tongue run over the spot.</p><p>The kiss tasted of the chocolate, but also of apple and cinnamon from the tea Freddy enjoyed on a cold afternoon.</p><p>A blush tinted Freddy's cheeks a light pink when Billy slowly eased back, but all he said was "Oh, thanks," as he looked away.</p><p>He caught the way Freddy's lips curled into a giddy smile, and Billy knew that this was the start of something beautiful.</p><p>After a few seconds Billy untangled himself from Freddy's legs who had somehow wrapped around him and set to cleaning, a grin on his lips that never faded away. He started soaping and rinsing the stuff they had used, handing them to Freddy who dried them off with an equally goofy grin on his face. He put them away afterwards and then set to putting away the remaining ingredients and even cleaned the counters too, knowing all too well that Freddy could handle it if he tried. He was just too soft for the boy, and if him taking the burden of cleaning up left Freddy with his smile intact, then Billy didn't complain.</p><p>Besides, Freddy was now feeding him numerous facts about the psychological aspect of love, and Billy soaked up every piece of information. When he had finished cleaning he leaned over the counter, staring up at Freddy as he leaned his head on his hand, listening intently.</p><p>The smell of chocolate cake soon wafted through the kitchen, and when the timer went off they had a pretty cake as a reward for the hard work.</p><p>Later, when it had cooled, they decorated it with store-bought icing, adding perhaps a bit too much of the sweet substance, and Freddy got his revenge on Billy by poking his nose with the chocolate icing.</p><p>Billy couldn't get mad at him though, not with the bright grin on his face and <em>especially</em> not when Freddy leaned over to kiss it away, returning the favour too.</p><p>When they later presented the cake that evening to their family they got showered in compliments, beaming smiles on Victor and Rosa's faces as they dug into it. It tasted a bit burnt and the icing was indeed a bit too much, but Billy found he didn't care, because Freddy's eyes were bright and sparkling, and <em>that </em>was something he wouldn't trade for anything.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Billy had nightmares. Previously they had been about his mother, a blurry face fading away as he desperately stretched out his hands, reaching for her as he got carried away by a faceless crowd. He didn't think he was vocal when he had them, at least none of the countless foster families he had been in had mentioned it, but he'd always wake up in a cold sweat, panting like he had ran a marathon.</p><p>After finally finding his mother, after her rejection in hopes of doing him a favour those dreams had disappeared. He wasn't running after her anymore. She had made her choice, and Billy had made his.</p><p>He had a family now.</p><p>But he also had superpowers. And having superpowers meant being a superhero, and that in turn was something that always attracted villains. And villains weren't kind nor thoughtful nor aware of the fact that his grown up body was a mere camouflague, that he was in fact an almost fifteen year old kid. A <em>kid. </em>And although he thus far had overcome each and every one of them, often assisted by his new family, he couldn't always shake the terror from his body after facing a criminal. Seeing blood and gore in a movie versus getting all of it shoved into your face in real life was two very different scenarios, and Billy couldn't always handle the trauma that followed.</p><p>So his new nightmares were clouded in the colour of vibrant crimson and the stench of death. And sometimes they would pass by quietly, but other times he'd wake up with a gasp, his body trembling, and the occupant in the bed beneath his would sometimes be awakened by his frightened whimpers.</p><p>"Billy?"</p><p>Freddy's voice was a soft familiarity that somehow served as a soothing heal for his nerves, and Billy parted his lips, forcing out a question.</p><p>"H-hey Freddy? Can you talk to me about that medieval trivia you mentioned yesterday?"</p><p>An awkward silence followed, and Billy started wondering if perhaps Freddy's voice had been an hallucination on his part, that the other boy was still fast asleep. </p><p>"Yeah, um..." Freddy cleared his voice. "So, money is the currency we use today, right? But in older times trading was a huge deal, and what you produced of food and material was the equivalent of money. Almost everything was trade-able, but did you know that one time there was a guy who rented out some land in exchange for twenty-something thousand eels? Like, imagine, you have a great piece of fertile lands and then you decide to rent it out for thousands of slimy fish-creatures, how weird is that? Oh, and sometime in the 14th century there was a fashion trend on having the longest shoes. The longer the toe on your shoe, the more fashionable you were. I can only guess that they stumbled around half the time. And also there was..."</p><p>Billy eased back in bed, relaxing his tense body as he listened to Freddy babble on. On the contrary to most other people, he actually found the long tirades of the other boy entertaining, at least after the whole deal with his mother and the start of his powers were figured out. The boy was a walking encyclopedia, and he knew a little of everything, and the weirdest and most obscure facts at that. His genuine curiosity and marvel at the world was what drew Billy in though, and his voice was an anchor to his confused mind.</p><p>He fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the other boy explaining about how animals could be trialed and convicted of crimes, the nightmares far away, staved off by a single human's voice.</p><p>The next day he pressed a chaste kiss to Freddy's lips when they got up, giving his thanks to the boy.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Billy wasn't a fool. He never expected the privilege of being the only one to have bad dreams, be it from their battles or other stuff. That didn't mean he had prepared for dealing with it himself though, and when he woke up to the sound of muffled crying below him he knew he didn't know enough about history to make Freddy forget about what he was seeing in his dreams.</p><p>"Freddy?" he whispered, voice rough from sleep. "You okay?"</p><p>The sobs came to a stuttering stop, and Billy heard the way Freddy sniffled and tried to clear his throat. "I-I'm fi-fine," the other boy tried to insist, but it fell a bit flat with the way his voice hitched in the middle.</p><p>"Like hell you are." Briefly making a decision Billy threw off his covers, effectively scaling the ladder and looking into the bottom part of the bunk. Freddy had sat up, his back to the wall, pillow clutched between his arms and close to his face. The light from the moon illuminated the room, and Billy could pick out Freddy's dark eyes looking at him, wide and obviously not expecting him to come down.</p><p>Before the boy could say anything Billy joined him in the bed, sitting down beside his friend, his own back hitting the hard wall. His bare feet dangled over the edge, and he showed one underneath the covers, tangling it with Freddy's as he bumped their shoulders.</p><p>Physical affection often seemed to do the trick with the other.</p><p>Freddy took a deep, shaky breath, laying some of his weight on Billy as he edged a tiny bit closer. "I-I saw him. Again. S-sivana."</p><p>He didn't need to say more, Billy already knew where the story was going. It was only after the whole deal at the tivoli was sorted out that he learnt about how Freddy had been taken by the mad man while looking for him. The boy had been pretty tight-lipped about the whole incident, but Mary had mentioned how his limp had been worse for that brief period of time and Billy had seen the bruises forming on Freddy's shoulders. It came as no surprise that the cold glare of the elder man would stick.</p><p>"It's okay. You're fine now. I won't let it happen again," Billy murmured, lifting an arm to wrap around Freddy. A sigh escaped Freddy's lips, and he dragged a hand over his eyes, wiping away the left-over tears.</p><p>"C-can you stay? In-in my bed?" The question was whispered, but it carried well through the silence. Billy mulled over it a bit, knowing it would be a tight fit, but his eyes briefly locked with Freddy's and he knew the decision already had been made in the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah, 'course."</p><p>Billy briefly stood up from the bed, reaching up to grab his own pillow as Freddy arranged himself under the covers, making space for Billy to climb in. Freddy's skin was still warm from sleep, and after a moment of hesitation he slid completely beneath the duvet, wrapping his arms around Freddy and drawing him close. Freddy's body was tense for a second before Billy felt the way he relaxed, shifting a bit into a more comfortable position, his bad leg resting atop Billy's. </p><p>Billy placed his chin atop the rumpled curls, Freddy's face crammed in the crook of his neck. It tickled a bit, both the strands of hair and the breath ghosting over his shoulder, but when Freddy's arm slung over Billy's waist he found he didn't mind. It was but a small sacrifice.</p><p>"Night Billy."</p><p>"Night Freddy."</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>He woke up to the sun warming the nape of his neck, greeting him on a lazy Sunday morning. Freddy's face laid inches away from his, their positions being shifted a bit through the night, and he didn't mind one bit. The soft rays of the sun illuminated Freddy's face, his disheveled curls glowing, his cheek highlighted with gold and pink, bringing forward the faint freckles that had popped out in the warmer part of the year. The boy was still deep in sleep, and with the warmth of the sun and the comfort of a body wrapped around his, Billy realized if he could stop time, he'd do so right now. </p><p>He didn't know how long he laid there in silence, studying Freddy's dark eyelashes, counting his freckles, but by the time the other boy stirred the golden glow had faded, the sun standing higher in the sky. Coffee-brown eyes with a splash of caramel blinked open, locking with his, and Billy couldn't help what was probably a very goofy grin from spreading across his face.</p><p>"Morning," he said, observing how the sleep slowly faded from Freddy.</p><p>"M-mornin'," the other replied, voice soft and husky, taken over by a yawn. Billy yawned too at that, stretching his body as well as he could, feeling like a cat, ready to turn over and fall back to sleep.</p><p>"Thanks for staying," Freddy murmured.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>The stared at each other, and maybe they somehow could read each other's mind now, because they both leaned closer at the same time, lips brushing over each other before interlocking. Freddy brought a hand up to Billy's cheek, his thumb lightly running over it, and he melted into the touch. Soon enough they parted, the moment feeling almost magical as they just laid there, smiling and blushing at each other.</p><p>"Kids, it's time to get up!" came Rosa's voice through the door, effectively shattering the abundance of softness. Freddy groaned, his hand slipping from Billy's cheek.</p><p>"Coming!" Billy called, the enthralling moment already fading away to a warm memory.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>"No, see, it's in the essence of being a superhero," Freddy insisted as he was leaning over his notebook, halfway turned to face Billy who was trying to eat up his lunch before the bell rang. "We need a logo, it's the trademark that makes you recognized! That, and the colours. They're obviously going to be red and gold because you're, like, our leader, but we still need a symbol!"</p><p>Freddy started sketching in the book, tracing out known symbols of other heroes. Billy recognized the 'S' and the bat-shape, but he had no idea who the double-winged 'W' was tied to, nor the distorted, upside-down 'V'. He paused at the lightningbolt, zig-zagging three times.</p><p>"That's a nice one, can't we do that?" he questioned through a mouthful, earning him an incredulous look from Freddy.</p><p>"We can't just take the logo from the Flash!" he exclaimed, horror in his voice. Billy shrugged.</p><p>"Then let's make it our own? The bolt on the suit is flat at the top, and as far as symbolism goes I think people would recognize it."</p><p>Freddy seemed to turn it over in his head. "That could actually work, I suppose? I mean, I don't think the Flash would be too hyped about it but it's not like it was our choice to begin with, and seeing as you can wield lightning-"</p><p>Freddy's voice was drowned out by the bell ringing, and Billy shook his head. Freddy's lunch went untouched, forgotten in his hype for a logo.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Summer. Free from school, warm weather in the air, and also it was apparently the high season for villains attacking.</p><p>Two weeks into the break, and their ragtag group of superheroes had already staved off three attacks. It wasn't quite into the <em>super</em>villain scale, but still.</p><p>At least he got to enjoy it with his almost-but-not-quite boyfriend. The latest fight had taken them a bit away from home, but they had finished off with minor injuries. The sun was on the lower part of the sky, colouring the ocean in front of them with reds and oranges and pinks. The two of them landed on the grass, transforming back into their teenage selves by a simple word.</p><p>Billy fell into the warm grass, spreading his arms as he groaned. "Man, I hope this isn't going to be a trend. I kind of want to enjoy the break, y'know?"</p><p>Freddy grinned down at him as he sat down on his left, curly locks framing his flushed face. "You took the words right out of my mouth."</p><p>He turned his face towards the ocean, probably taking in the sight of the water, coloured by the sun from behind him. Billy could care less about the view though.</p><p>Freddy was far more beautiful to look at.</p><p>The sun had already given his skin a dark tan that Billy could never hope to mimic, his own skin remaining stubbornly light with only sunburns gained from being outside. Freddy's freckles had also grown more vivid,  a close cluster of them over his cheek and the bridge of his nose, and some more spread everywhere else the sun touched him. His entire face, his arms and his legs, they were all covered by the spots, and Billy found them really cute. He wanted to kiss every single one of them, letting his fingers trace constellations.</p><p>It was all he could think of lately. Everything Freddy. Freddy in the mornings, Freddy by the dinner-table, Freddy in his superform, Freddy, Freddy, <em>Freddy</em>. They had exchanged the occasional kisses and touches, but neither had actually brought it up out loud, and for the most time their relationship was borderlining platonic.</p><p>Billy wanted to change that. He wanted to hold hands with Freddy on their way to the school, or the supermarket. He wanted to take the boy out to cafés and being able to call it a date. He wanted to wake him up with kisses every day, he wanted to be able to call Freddy <em>his</em>.</p><p>With a start Billy realized he wasn't just crushing on the boy. These feelings couldn't be fleeting, they felt too real, and Freddy had mentioned that one time while making cake in the the kitchen that crushes faded after three months or something. They were way past that mark, and yet his feelings for the boy only seemed to grow.</p><p>He was in love, completely and ridiculously so.</p><p>Before he could change his mind Billy reached out for Freddy's wrist, tugging at him. The other boy looked down at him, a soft smile spreading across his face. He turned his body, edging a bit closer as he leaned down, closer and closer until he was hovering above Billy. In response he reached up, burrowing his hand in those soft curls, bringing Freddy's head all the way down as their lips met in another delicate kiss, and somehow Billy knew that this was the moment.</p><p>The two of them parted, but Billy dragged him down all the way, forcing Freddy to collapse on him, halfway draped across his chest.</p><p>"We need to talk," he murmured, playing with Freddy's hair. Immediately those brown eyes widened, startled by his words.</p><p>"We do?"</p><p>Billy swallowed. What if this was going to change everything? What if Freddy only looked at him as a friend with a few extra benefits and nothing more?</p><p>"Yeah, we do. About this. Us."</p><p>"Oh." Freddy's voice was small, careful. "Don't you... Don't you want to do it anymore?"</p><p>"No. Or I mean yes, but I kinda not? Wait, I'm not making much sense, let me start over." Billy wanted to kick himself at the brief terror washing over Freddy's face. His words came out all wrong. He needed to calm down first, although his heart galloping in his chest didn't help one bit.</p><p>Billy took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he thought through his words. He opened them again, locking his gaze with Freddy's.</p><p>"I want something different. Something more. These chaste kisses of ours- I want them, I still do, but I want more of them. I want to kiss you goodnight <em>every </em>night, not only after saving the city. I want to hold your hand when we watch a movie with the others, I want to hold your hand when we fly through the sky. I want to hold you close every night if possible, I want to take you out on a date. I want to do all these things without wondering when the next kiss will be, I want to call you mine. Freddy, I love you, I really do, I have for some time now. So- will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>There was no room for fear in his mind as Freddy immediately hugged him after his confession, pressing their foreheads together and blocking out the sun.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, Billy, a thousand times yes."</p><p>And maybe they'd have to fight another villain tomorrow, and maybe they'd have to deal with talking about this with their family at a later a point, but right here, right now, Billy was far beyond happy.</p><p>His heart now well and truly belonged to someone who gave his own in return, and as they kissed yet again in the fading light of a slowly setting sun, nothing else mattered.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>A few weeks later they were all sitting around in the living room watching a movie, and Billy was crammed into one of the loveseats, Freddy sitting beside him with his leg crossing over Billy's knee, his body tucked into his side. One of Billy's hands were playing with Freddy's curls, never able to resist the soft locks of hair, and the other?</p><p>It was laced with Freddy's, in a tight grip woven with love.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say? I'm weak for cute ships like these.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>